


Crash

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Head Injury, Injured Hux, Injured Kylo Ren, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Returning from a planetside meeting, Kylo Ren and a very pregnant General Hux's shuttle is shot down. Will they be captured? Or will rescue arrive in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be a chapter deal, so buckle your seatbelts.

Their ship had crashed, he knew that much. At the moment that was the only thing that Hux was certain of. Everything was blurry. 

As he became more oriented and aware, he took notice of the fact that there was a stinging sensation on his forehead. Slowly he tested his limbs for injuries. Nothing appeared to be broken, just very sore. He then brought a hand to his head. When he pulled it back and looked at his fingers he saw that they were covered in blood. A cut then. Now to check the area that he was most concerned about - his belly. Armitage slowly felt around the huge swell of his stomach. He was eight months heavy with twins. Very large ones it seemed, he looked ready to pop.

His belly didn't appear to be hurt in anyway, so that was a relief. He was concerned that he didn't feel any movement from the babies, however. Usually, they moved at least a little under his touch. 

Maybe they were in shock from the crash like he was? 

His attention was suddenly drawn away from his belly to the pilot's seat next to him when he heard a groan. 

The sight that he saw caused him to gasp. The pilot's seat was twisted sideways from its base, and the craft’s instrument panel was warped and shoved back towards the inside of the cockpit. The way that the two portions of metal had bent caused them to pin the craft’s pilot between them. 

Kylo Ren groaned again, squirming as he came back to consciousness. 

From the looks of things, considering the panel and seat on Hux’s side were unharmed, Kylo had used the Force to protect his heavily pregnant husband with no regards for his own safety. 

The Knight moved again and then cried out in pain. A white-hot stab of pain shot through his right leg. It abruptly dragged him back to a fully alert state.

“Be still!”, Hux called worriedly.

He then hurriedly unbuckled his seat’s restraining harness, and with difficulty climbed to his feet. With a hand on his lower back, Armitage carefully made his way over to where Kylo was trapped in the wreckage.

“Ren?”

Hux looked over the situation, trying to figure out what to do. He placed a hand on Kylo's shoulder. 

“Ren? Can you move at all?”, he asked once he was sure he had the man's attention. 

Instead of answering the question, Kylo tried moving again. He shifted slightly and then grunted sharply in pain, scrunched his eyes closed, and his respirations came in short quick breaths.

“My leg...it’s...trapped.”, he gasped out.

He figured it was probably broken too, but wasn't sure.

Hux looked over the situation again, his face full of concern for his husband. He carefully moved a little closer and put his hands on the chair that Kylo was in. 

“I’m going to try and pull your seat back a little. See if you can get out.”

Kylo nodded and frowned slightly. 

Hux shifted his hands to get a better grip on the back edges of the chair. Then, using his full weight pulled back on the twisted metal.

Almost immediately after he started pulling, Ren cried out in pain.

“Stop! Stop!”, he bit out.

Hux stopped so abruptly that he almost fell on his ass. He grunted with effort as he caught himself on the edge of another console. 

 

Suddenly there could be heard the loud roaring whine of fighter engines. Apparently, the people that shot them down were looking for them in order to capture them or finish them off.

The men looked at each other, and Hux moved back over to Kylo. 

 

“You're gonna have to leave me.”, Kylo said with a sad resigned sigh. He reached out a hand shaky with pain and placed it on Hux's belly. “At least then you and the babies will have a chance.”

Hux frowned at him and shook his head.

“And just how far do you think I'll be able to go?”, he asked in a slightly angry tone. He placed both hands under his huge belly for emphasis.

He was just too heavy with the babies to cover much distance. If he was going to get captured or killed, he'd much rather it be with Kylo than without him.

“You can't get rid of us that easily.”, he continued in a gentler tone. There was a hint of a smile on his lips.

A small smile formed on Kylo's face at Hux's comment. His expression then turned serious again as he thought about what to do.

“Step back, I'm going to try something.”, he warned Hux.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Ren wasn't sure if this was going to work. His plan was to use the Force to pry the metal away from his leg. Normally this would be fine, but he was in so much pain it was taking almost all of his concentration to keep from blacking out. 

‘Apparently, pain wasn't always power.’, he thought ironically.

 

Taking a deep breath to brace himself, Kylo closed his eyes and reached out for the Force. 

Once he found that familiar cool and warm at the same time sensation, he opened his eyes and made a slow dismissive gesture towards the craft’s instrument panel. 

After a moment the metal began to creak, then slowly peel away from him.

With a pain-filled groan, Kylo's concentration slipped and the panel ceased its slow movement.

“Kylo!?” 

He had to get this. Had to be there for his husband and unborn children.

Breathing heavily, he forced himself to concentrate. Within moments, the metal began to, once again, bend its way away from him. 

As soon as the console was peeled back far enough, Kylo fell the short distance to the deck with a heavy thud and a painful moan. He saw stars, then nothing.

 

As quickly as he was able, Armitage rushed to the knight’s side. Kylo appeared to be unconscious. Not good.

“Ren! Ren!”

Hux slowly and awkwardly knelt down beside Kylo. Mindful that Ren might have other wounds that he couldn’t see, Hux carefully but forcefully shook him by the shoulder.

“Come on, Ren! Get up damn you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The fighters made a second pass, flying a little lower this time. It wouldn't be long before ground troops would be swarming the area.  
Hux frowned and tried again to wake Kylo.  
No such luck.  
“You selfish bastard. You're going to make me drag your ass out of here aren't you?”  
He knelt there for a moment longer, foolishly hoping that Ren would pipe up with a comeback.   
No such luck. He sighed and started to drag Kylo the rest of the way out of the twisted metal.   
Once he had gotten him out far enough, he saw just how bad the other man's leg was.  
It was bent at an odd angle, and there was a small bit of bone poking out through his pants. And blood, lots of blood.  
Ren just had to do things dramatically, even when he got hurt.   
Armitage looked around for the medical kit that came standard on shuttles.   
It was on the other side of the ship from where he was; of course it was.  
He frowned and began to climb slowly to his feet, placing a hand under his heavy belly to support it. When he was halfway up, his lower back twinged painfully. He grunted and braced himself on the destroyed pilot's seat, pausing there until the pain let up. Moving Kylo was going to be difficult.  
Once he had the med kit, he unpacked the supplied straps and slipped it onto his back.  
He would have preferred to splint Ren’s leg before moving him, it would be much better and safer, but he just didn't have the time. He knew that the enemy would be arriving any time now.

He went back over to his husband and began the task of getting him up from the durasteel deck.  
Halfway to a standing position, Kylo's leg hit something.   
Even unconscious, he groaned from the pain that it caused.   
Hux grimaced.  
Once he finally got Kylo up, Armitage sighed and readjusted the other man's arm over his shoulder.  
Now came the fun part. He had to get them away from here as quickly as possible. 

Luckily for him, the craft’s exit ramp was already out. Perhaps it happened when they hit the ground?   
Unluckily it was suspended about a foot from the ground.  
Hux heaved a deep sigh and muttered under his breath. “Kriff.”

After a few moments of thinking, he decided that it would probably be easiest to move Kylo so that he was at his back, as opposed to his side. That way he'd at least be able to use him as a counterbalance to his big belly.   
He slid the med pack onto the shoulder opposite of where Kylo was, then with a deep breath began to slowly shift Kylo to his back. The process took longer than he would have liked, and he almost dropped Kylo once, but when he was done Armitage took hold of his husband's wrists to hold him in place. He took a short moment to catch his breath, then began to slowly make his way down the ramp.  
Once he was at the end, he paused and considered the short distance to the ground. He was so angry that something so simple was a cause for difficulty.  
Suddenly Hux grunted, bending slightly. He felt a sharp pain in his belly and lower back.   
It then spread to his hips. Once it faded, he sucked in a sharp breath.  
“Stars…. Please, not now.”, he muttered.  
He stood there waiting for another wave of pain, but it never came. Heaving a sigh of relief, he started to very carefully step down from the ramp.  
Hux very slowly placed his foot on the rocky ground. As he applied more of their weight to it, his leg almost gave out. With a surprised grunt, he quickly stepped down with his other foot to avoid falling. In doing so, he ended up knocking Kylo’s leg against something again. Armitage cringed as Kylo let out a low, pained groan.  
As fast as he could, Hux made off towards a heavily wooded forest that was nearby. Hopefully, he would be able to find some sort of cover in amongst the large, broad-leafed trees.

By the time that he finally made it into the cover of the forest, Hux had rolled his ankle twice, almost dropped Ren four times, and tripped on loose stones three times. Even though he didn’t want to, he had to pause and catch his breath again; he was panting like an overworked fathier.   
He braced Kylo between himself and a tree trunk while he took a short rest. After a few moments, he felt that sharp pain in his lower back and hips again. He moved a hand to the side of his heavy belly as he tried to breathe through the pain.   
He wanted to cry. He couldn't go into labor now, not here. He certainly didn't want to be any more vulnerable than he already was.   
Hux writhed and an involuntary moan escaped his lips as another wave of pain hit him. Now he did cry.

“Please darlings, not now.”

He placed his hand on the side of his belly and rubbed it with his thumb. After a few tense moments, the pain subsided, leaving only a dull ache in his lower back. That had been almost a ‘normal’ thing anymore.

He brought his free hand to his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He then took a steadying breath and readjusted his grip on Kylo.  
With a grunt of effort, he heaved the two of them forward and continued into the forest.

Armitage wandered with no clear idea of where to go; only that he needed to be as far away from the crash site as he could get. He continued until he could just barely see the smoke from their downed craft over the treetops.   
At that point, he saw a Resistance shuttle and an X-Wing descending on the site. Hopefully, they would take their time searching the wreckage and the area near it. That would give Hux a little extra time to put some distance behind him and hopefully find a place to hide. 

A short time later he came across what looked like a small overhang of rock. That would do; it would provide them some cover. Though at this point Hux didn’t care. He was exhausted and in a lot of pain.  
As he made his way over to the outcropping, another wave of pain hit him. With a sharp intake of breath, he tried to ignore it and pushed forward. He could rest once he had gotten them in a place of relative safety.   
Once under the rock, he saw that it was not just an overhang, but a cave. That would be an even better shelter. Hopefully, nothing lived in it.  
Before going any further, Armitage stopped to look the cave over. He looked and listened for a sign of it being occupied. When he was satisfied that the cave was empty, he pushed forward.

In a place relatively free of stones and other debris, Hux slowly lowered his injured husband to the ground. He then slowly and awkwardly lowered himself next to Kylo. Armitage sighed heavily, rubbing his belly in a soothing fashion. The twins were finally moving around a bit again. He was glad, but at the same time didn’t want to deal with that right now. As he tried to calm them, he looked Kylo over.   
The man was pale and still unconscious; every so often he would twitch or squirm and moan in pain. His leg needed to be tended, but Hux was tired. So tired.  
He leaned back against the cave wall and closed his eyes. The twins had quieted down, and he didn’t hurt as much now.   
‘It wouldn’t hurt to take a quick nap.’, he thought as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one   
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
